


A Runner's Tale

by Eravalefantasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Farce, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: It was the worst assignment in all of Skyhold.Prompt suggested by @cornfedcryptid on tumblr. I approached this one a little differently, mostly because the only thing I could think of was smutty and yeah…I’m the wrong person to attempt that kind of thing. Full warning, it’s a little cheap and a bit silly, but I managed to write!So, here goes…#14 Pfft! You should see your hair!
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Warrior Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Runner's Tale

It was the worst assignment in all of Skyhold. Most would have preferred kitchen cleanup or even helping at the stables in comparison. At the end of every week, the runners gathered in Josephine’s office to receive their next assignment. The process was a bit simplistic, but it alleviated any petty bickering—for the most part.

Slips of paper were meticulously scrawled with the weekly assignments, folded, and placed in a small copper bowl that usually rested on a bookcase. Each runner would pick a scrap and thus learn their assignments.

It wasn’t so bad working for the spymaster; most of the day was spent passing notes or fetching this or that from others. The worst that could happen was a nip on the finger if one got too close to an unhappy bird. The pace was leisurely until it wasn’t, and the spymaster often asked for her runner to keep their eyes and ears open, giving them a reason to snoop around.

Working for the Lady Josephine meant hard work and a lot of it, but the days moved blindingly fast. Letters, messages, tallies, and inventories made for full days and lively conversation.

There were other jobs that never gave anyone pause; the kitchens required a little heavy lifting. The stables required a bit of patience, as Master Dennet loved to give advice and offer his opinion on nearly everything. 

But the one job that no one wanted, the one job that made a runner cringe at seeing the perfect script announcing their week would be a trial, was to receive the assignment of assisting the Inquisitor.

When the Inquisition was engaged in the fight for Thedas, it didn’t matter unless the Inquisitor was in residence, but then _it_ happened. Commander Cullen’s tower sustained extensive water damage, and he began sharing the Inquisitor’s quarters.

Aiding the commander had never been an issue before. Read his mail, remind him of the council meeting and even the occasional run to the kitchens. It was easy. He was always so absorbed in work, half the time he never noticed the runner’s presence. When he did? Commander Cullen was polite, thoughtful, and even concerned about the runner keeping the same hours as he did.

But it all changed with that storm. As long as the Inquisitor was away, it was fine and much the same as before. When she was in residence? Aiding them both tested even the most seasoned of runners.

Boundaries were important in Skyhold. Knowing where one may travel or congregate freely made all the difference.

Adelaide had been a runner for nearly a year, and in that time had never aided the commander and Inquisitor at the same time. Until her luck dissipated.

A sharp slap on her back teetered Ada on her heels. “Oh, come on Ade,” said someone behind her. “Chin up, maybe it won’t be so bad.”

She turned on her heel and faced Perry and glared at him, waving the parchment in front of him. “Then _you_ take it.”

He laughed, raising his hands and stepping back. “Oh no. I’ve gotten that detail twice in the last month.” 

“See?” She added more of a whine to her voice. “You already know how to handle this, Perry.” Adding a few quick blinks and a small pout, she hoped he might pity her. “Please?”

An even sharper laugh accompanied his wagging finger. “Nice try. Not happening.” Perry started to walk away from her and then turned back. “Look, it's easy if you follow my three rules, all right.”

Adelaide exhaled. “All right. What do I do?”

He held up his thumb. “Rule one. Always assume they are in the middle of something,” he said and then lifted hi index finger. “Rule two. Make a lot of noise. Stomp your feet on the stairs on the way up. Knock something off the stairs. People are constantly leaving buckets and trays at the edge. Help it fall and you announce your presence.”

She nodded. “Got it. What’s rule three?”

Perry dropped his hand, apparently abandoning his counting strategy. “Rule three. Yeah. This is where it gets complicated. Never, ever react. No matter what you see or hear? Pretend it didn’t happen. Just keep your eyes to the floor, deliver whatever it is and get out.”

Her breath caught; it took a moment for her to exhale again, her eyes widening in fear.

Perry pressed his lips together and pushed a finger tight against his mouth. He stood still for at least a minute before leaning toward her. “Sometimes it’s better to forget.”

l-l-l

Her thoughts on what Perry might have witnessed haunted Adelaide’s days. She followed the rules he set without fail for five days. Nothing happened. Each delivery was made without incident, and Adelaide began to wonder if Perry hadn’t messed with her on purpose. She’d been called to the Rookery, but Sister Leliana hadn’t finished asking Adelaide to wait a little longer.

She wandered, settling to wait near two of the larger avian messengers. The large black bird closest to her hissed several times. “There’s no need to be rude, I’ve no interest in your dinner nor your toys,” she said with a restrained gesture toward a large knotted rope. “My name is Adelaide, but you may call me Ade, if you like.”

From nearby, Sister Leliana’s voice carried. “I’m afraid he can’t talk, but you’re right to stay clear. Farley is a bit possessive.”

Adelaide nodded, but spoke to the bird. “So, Farley. If I promise I’ve no interest in your favorite toy, might we be friends?” She heard a light laugh from the spymaster’s direction but couldn’t be sure it was she who found the exchange amusing, with all the scouts hanging around.

The bird tilted its head to the left and then the right, seemed to survey the room, and then squawked. Adelaide’s slow movements in the bird’s field of vision brought her closer. She didn’t hesitate, but her measured reach allowed her to touch the bird’s chest and stroke it gently a few times before backing away. “Thank you, Farley. It was a pleasure to meet you too.”

“Well done, it takes a steady hand and calm head to befriend old Farley.”

Turning around, Adelaide met the piercing eyes of the spymaster. “Sister Leliana. Forgive me, I didn’t—”

“It’s quite all right.” She handed a folded parchment over. “This is for the Inquisitor, it’s a reminder, but there’s no need to wait for a reply.”

Uttering a few more apologies, Adelaide took to the staircase. Despite her mild embarrassment, she felt lighter than she imagined possible. _She was impressed, wasn’t she? Maybe this wasn’t such a bad assignment, I mean nothing happened, and I’m almost through the week._

She passed by the guard in the main hall, and even when he warned her that both had already retired, Adelaide dismissed it. _This will be easy. Deliver the message and go._ She hurried up the first flight of stairs and nearly ran up the second when she heard a crash and raised voices.

“Harder!” The Inquisitor’s exclamation ended in an unbelievably loud sigh.

She climbed a single step when the commander replied, “Almost there!”

 _Oh, sweet Maker, please no_ , Adelaide thought, swallowing hard. She muttered to herself. “It’s not what you think, it’s not what you think. Deliver the message and get out.”

She stomped on the stairs, knocking over every little thing left lying about, but it changed nothing. Only ten stairs stood between Adelaide and whatever was happening inside.

“Come on, Val. Just once more.”

Adelaide covered her ears. _No, no, no. Turn around and come back in the morning. Sister Leliana said no reply was needed._ But Adelaide wanted to return to the rookery, and to do that, she had to deliver the message. _I can’t lie to Sister Leliana._

She removed her hand from her left ear, only to be greeted by several grunts and a few loud pants. “Maker’s Breath, I thought that would never happen.” It was the light laughter following the commander’s words that made her wonder if it was all right to continue.

“I’ll just announce myself at the door, tell them the message is on the top step, and go,” she whispered, climbing two more steps.

“It’s my turn, help me out of this thing,” the Inquisitor said.

“I’m trying,” he replied, “but the buttons won’t come undone.”

Unwilling to wait through anything more, Adelaide cleared her throat and shouted from the staircase, her voice cracking with the strain.

“It’s Adelaide, ser. I’ve a message?” She climbed a few more stairs and waited. Inside she heard shuffling and a something close to a whisper but couldn’t make out the words. “I’ll place it near the door and leave you to,” she paused and searched for what to say next. _To what? Why did I say anything, I could have spent my evening doing something other than this? That’s it!_ “I’ll drop it here and leave you to your evening, good night.”

More unintelligible words were spoken, and as Adelaide bent to leave the parchment, she heard the commander address her. “It’s all right, come in.”

 _Come in? He’s inviting me into their room? No, it couldn’t be._ A flush rose to her cheeks. _I could protest, certainly, but then it might be reported I disobeyed a direct request._ “Ser?” Adelaide hoped she was mistaken, but the lump in her throat and her unsteadiness on her feet suggested she might have stumbled upon a rather difficult situation. _What rule does this fall under?_

She heard him approach and watched him hurry down the few stairs to meet her. Instinct moved her away, until her back hit the wall. His feet were bare, and while fully clothed, his tunic was twisted and unlaced at the top, but what caught her attention was the state of his hair.

It was a well-known jest among the runners. Never interrupt the commander during his morning beautification. The man spent more time on his hair than anyone she had ever known, plying it this way and that until every strand was perfectly placed. Not today. She saw the full extent of his curled blonde hair. It had been pulled and messed in such a way that suggested it had received the Inquisitor’s undivided attention.

Behind him stood the Inquisitor. Her amused grin didn’t distract from the poorly buttoned tunic. Certain holes had been missed and fastened in haste, drawing attention to the probability Adelaide had interrupted a very private moment.

She thrust the parchment at the commander, her hand shaking. There was little to be done about the fearful and embarrassed quiver to her voice as she stumbled through her delivery. “Sister Leliana sent this reminder to the Inquisitor, ser. Thank you and I’ll take my leave, good night.” Adelaide turned and ran down the stairs as fast as she could manage.

l-l-l

“A rather hasty exit. What was that about, I wonder?” Cullen opened the parchment, glanced at the contents and handed it to Valerie. “Leliana needs those agreements for Orlais.” He raised a single brow and stared out over the staircase. “That was odd.” He rolled a shoulder.

“I’ll get to it in the morning,” replied Valerie. “Did I hurt you?”

He shook his head. “No, I’ll have that buckle looked at tomorrow. That ruddy thing is broken again. Thank you for helping me with the plate, I really didn’t want to cut the strap to remove it.” He pointed toward her tunic. “Still need my help?”

Val struggled with the buttons. “Either its uneven or the holes are too small. I can’t get this to work.”

He shrugged. “It does look rather messy in its current state.”

“Pfft! You should see your hair!”

Cullen reached for his head with both hands and crossed the room toward the standing mirror. He patted and smoothed as best he could, while talking over his shoulder, “No wonder the runner acted so strangely; what a sight. I can’t imagine what she was thinking, seeing the two of us in such a state.”


End file.
